Songs of the Kindred
by Agent Scifi Maniac
Summary: A story of the Hiigarans, the Terrans, the Protoss, the Zerg, the Colonials, and the Cylons in a Battle Royale of the Ages. A Homeworld/Starcraft/slight Predator/nBSG crossover


**Songs of the Kindred**

**A SC-nBSG-Homeworld crossover**

**By Aaron Neumann**

**Prelude:**

_**Hiigaran Prospective:**_

The Progenitor, an ancient race that used to inhabit the galaxy that Hiigara resides. They built a system of gates, called the Eye of Arran, across the universe. They have unlocked the system, exploring the universe. They beaten the lunatic Makkan. They have beaten the Beast. Moreover, they have beaten the empire that forbids them to go to the stars. They meet their kindred, but were forced to kill them, as they did not listen to their plea. They retook Hiigara, their home world. They came back with a vengeance. They released a monstrosity upon the galaxy and then destroyed the entity completely with the destruction of the Naggrarock. For most of their modern history, they were lead by one being alone... Karan S'jet. A neurological scientist, who developed most of the original mothership's systems, she was chosen to be the living core of the ship. They are now on the Apex, the Buntisi, and their ally from their escape from genocide to the destruction of their harbor ship when the keepers, deadly automated frigates from the depths of hades itself, forced them to destroy themselves... now out of the remaining races who mastered the art of war, the Hiigaran people remained. They knew that the Buntisi left the galaxy, some of them, some say by the thousands, escaped from the Beast threat. Once the great mining Kith told them they fought and won where they failed... they enhanced the Siege Cannon on the Kuun-lan, one of the Explorer class command ships.

They do not know what is beyond the reaches of their galaxy, no one does except the Progenitor themselves. Their legacy will continue, until the end of time itself. They will prevail, and tread where angels fear to tread. Like what Karan S'jet said after the Great War, "_We were counted as dead men and women. Crossing the void of space without a place to call home at first, then ones with their home besieged by an apparently unstoppable force. Some helped us, others feared us, and others joined our foes to destroy us. We went against the odds and succeeded where others failed. We are proud to be called the Sajuuk-Khar... the ones who would bring peace and prosperity into the galaxy, and explore beyond it._"

They activated a gate that had a nickname attached in the Dreadnought's database, the Home Eye Gate... and started to settle down on the other side. That is when they found the remnants of the egmatic Buntisi. The Buntisi had escaped the galaxy and moved towards one of this universe's gates, to recreate their civilization. The Hiigarans, using the foundry of the ancient Progenitor super-ship (which they salvaged), they built another Far-Jumper core for their greatest ally, they soon sent out informants and spies to see if there are natives of this galaxy... and what would return will astonish them.

_**Colonial Prospective:**_

The twelve colonies, the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. They have been running for four and one fifth yarhen now. Adama and the entire fleet is tired. Even with the new additions of the Aries Battlestar Group, they are tired of running. The food problem appeared again and again, showing no end to their misery. They escaped numerous ambushes, hid in deadly systems, and other things that are still considered impossible. The aging Galactica and her fleet are moving towards Earth. Their religion, their history, their likelihood, vanished in the nuclear orgy that the Cylons bombarded their homes to oblivion. They are all what is left of their nation... and they did not forget it. They will prevail, or die trying.

Adama looked into the DRADIS screen; everyone was tense, as they were low on food and fuel. They have been running so long, that the steel innards of the ship are their horizon. Meanwhile near the planet, a Protoss Probe was watching, sending it to United Star Federation command. The small probe inquisitively treaded (albeit carefully) towards the fleet, making sure that it was not detected. Back to the Galactica, the officer in charge of watching the DRADIS looked up, relaxing his eyes from staring towards the screen that served as his station. The planet below was a sort of paradise. Food beyond what you can imagine, so far. They had the seeds from the crops from the Aries fleet but that is not enough. That is discounting from the strange creatures below. However, right now Felix Geatica is paying attention for any Cylon Basestars or the new terror of the fleet, some kind of new Super Basestar. The size of the thing was astonishing at the least. However, right now he is taking time off to keep his eyes from disorienting.

_**United Star Federation Prospective:**_

President Michel Liberty, the fair ruler of the United Star Federation, a union between rebel Terran forces against the Dominion, specifically Jimmy Raynor and his crew, the Protoss, and the races under the Protoss protection policies. Liberty escaped not once, not twice, but ten times from the Emperor of the Terran Dominion. Ever since the last of the Preservers, Protoss with the ability to gain the memories of their dead in the Kala, arrived on Protan III three years ago, it has been crazy. Michel has been busy ever since that time. They have boarder skirmishes on both the UED and TD boarders. So far, it has not escalated into full blown out warfare. So far, the races under the USF rule are behaving quite well, given the current situation. War could appear at any moment right now.

Supreme General Jimmy Raynor was also being swamped. The tensions against the UED and the TD are high enough without the skirmishes. There were also reports of shiny ships that are most unusual, having mostly missiles as their primary weapon and have been chasing some fleet from intelligence reports. Unlike Mensk's GHOST units, the USF has the Protoss train their psychics from childhood. The knowledge that they are being trained by the best of the galaxy, probably the entire universe, has relaxed the families a bit. Right now, he is remembering Karagain, the speckled beauty in his life, wondering what went wrong...

Terran Dominion Prospective:

Emperor Mensk, the totalitarian of most of humanity. He, with the help of the Zerg Queen of Blades, drove out the UED task force. However, they did not count on the creation of the USF. That damned Michel Liberty... looking into things he should not have looked into. During the reign of the Confederacy of Man, he dug up some information, from the computers of the sleeper ships he found over the years. Some of them have data that could ruin him, the idea of a government by the people. So far, his forces have lost against the USF. Their Protoss-Terran hybrid ships have been causing much trouble. Their land units are also surprising. They have meld two totally and radically different technologies and meld them. Goliath walkers with Proton cannons and Antimatter AA missiles, marines with disruptor and proton beam rifles, enhanced plasma throwers, tanks with death all over it as the enhanced shock cannon has been making a mess in UED territory. So far, his Thor program, a walker of total doom to his enemies, has been faring steadily. There is no troubles other than an early release of the entire project, so he has been extremely careful to his pet project.

The mighty emperor of man of the Kopulu sector he has vowed that the entire sector would die in flames before he surrenders to another power. He has his troops at the ready, ready to eliminate the UED and USF threats...

Zerg Prospective:

I will, therefore I am. That is what the Queen of Blades was asking herself. Ever since she and her 'allies' stopped the UED. Her 'allies' did most of the dirty work and then backstabbed them. Well, she has been very busy during her time hiding from the other powers. She has been building up the Swarm from day one after the Brood War conflicts. Now that she has the Overmind under her direct control, she can do pretty much anything she wants to do with the entire swarm. She has enhanced it and reworked the entire swarm during this time. Now she looks towards the Kopulu sector with extreme prejudice, waiting for her time to strike.

Her plan to use all of the new strains and some old ones is pretty much deadly to her enemies but now she is thinking were to attack first... then she chose her first attack, the UED stronghold of Mano Hara, a planet on the boarder of Zerg space. The Swarm is now on the move.

Protoss Prospective:

Zeratul, the Dark Templar that had to kill their matriarch, he has regretted it ever since. Right now, he is at the secret planet of the Librarians, Dark Templar who study the ancient artifacts and record the memories of the Dark Templar. He walked down the organic looking walls of the great Xel'Naga temple that serves as their Headquarters. Lines of crystals lined up at each side of the hallway of memories. He has been called here by one of the Archeologists that the great matriarch had something waiting for him.

At the end of the hall, he entered the mighty room. In there he saw one being that stood out from the rest, wearing the leader of the Dark Templar's garments. This man was the leader of the Librarians. "Well, well. Your here to have something of our beloved matriarch, yes?" asked the man. Zeratul only nodded his head. The man gave him a crystal, like most of the crystals in the greatest library known to both Protoss and Dark Templar, but its color was different. He was soon rushed out and he looked into the crystal, seeing the matriarch again... but this time she gave a coordinate and disappeared, leaving the coordinate burned into his mind. He has to get to that system immediately, but not without help...

UED Prospective:

President Thomas Dugalle, the brother of Gerard Dugalle, was looking over the military reports. So far, their Blitzkrieg tactics have not had much effect against the USF. So far their energy weapons have been missing their targets, hitting an advanced form of Protoss shielding. The president of Earth did not like the new foe that has appeared... piloting giant star-like ships with scimitar like fighters. So far, they have been put at bay. Those ships are tough... tough enough to with stand a few nukes. It takes a Yamato Cannon to just take their offensive carrier down for the count. However, boarding their ship and taking it over is easy, but they always destroy themselves over capture... how mysterious. So far, they have only positronic signatures. Anti-protons, how strange. The weak genetic signature in and on the armor of the ship is so far strange as well. Who would make a ship without defense fields with organic armor? That question is what he set the scientists who are studying this problem.

He looked into other news. So far the nation has been doing well, infiltration from the USF has been down lately, but it might signify the possibility of all out open warfare between the USF and the UED, and their forces are dwindling right now, as the logistics of war is overtaxing the military... forcing many into logistical work. But that is what the admirals and generals thought. So far, they have been winning certain skirmishes in the economic arena. But that is not enough against two juggernoughts, for now...

Cylon Prospective:

God would be pleased; the humans are now slowly dying away against their onslaught. There most powerful weapon is few in-between, but their great force would crush the faction of humanity calling itself the UED once and for all, the stronghold of Mano Hara. The ships here over their home world is the best of the best, veterans of war. These ships constitute the best that they constructed, as the Command Basestar was ready to jump with its escort, ready to pound the foe.

The Cylon Council is currently bickering on who would lead the assault. Each model filibustered their opponents' choices till the thirteenth Cylon came into the room. She is known throughout the Colonial Fleet as the most inquisitive reporter in the entire human race. So far, her double has been in the Colonial Fleet for some time... D'anna Viers died when she was almost twenty-five, but they took her body and replicated it, making the illusion of her being alive. So far, no one checked the altered files that the Ones altered. Thankfully, they were masters of compromise. They said that the Nines have the capacity for tenacity and warfare... but the Thirteen has the strategy down like a book. Therefore, they were off, to destroy the enemy and cancer known as humanity...


End file.
